Thumbelina
by EnduraAngel
Summary: "But can you imagine the troubles for a little girl no bigger than your thumb?" Pru/Gen!flip-Can, Ger/Ita, eventual Rus/Ame, plus other pairings.
1. Prolouge

"Welcome my friends. You're just in time for today's story! Please, sit and relax as I begin the most impossible tale of them all (as well as the smallest)…"

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a lonely French man who had longed since the death of his wife to have a child to call his own. One day he paid a visit to a good wizard, with amazingly good tastes, who gave him a tiny barleycorn._

_"Like, plant it in a flower pot," he says with a flip of his blond hair, "And, like, see what happens."_

_The man did as he was told, and by and by, it began growing, until at last…_

_"__Oh, quelle jolie fleur ..."_

_Gently, the French man placed a kiss to the crimson bud; marveling in the beauty of the petals as they slowly spun open. A gasp came to his lips as the center of the lovely rose revealed its hidden treasure- a tiny child. The young girl's violet eyes fluttered open at the touch of new light, yawning sleep from her awakened form._

_"Mon Dieu… Un petit ange ... Mon petit ange."_

_Startled at the man's voice, the "angel" hid herself under the petals of the flower. This form of shyness made the man laugh softly before following the stray curl poking out from the red velvet._

_"Calme, ma petite ... Je ne vais pas vous faire du mal."_

_Slowly the blond girl peaked out from the petals, lavender gaze meeting his blue._

_"B-Bonjour ... Papa…?"_

_The man, bursting with happiness, layed his palm flat- allowing his timid new daughter to tumble unto his hand. Seeing her more closely he noticed that she was only half as big as his thumb, and by the time she'd be full grown, she'd probably be only as big as his thumb._

_"Oh oui, mon ange! Je vous appellerai ... Madeline."_

* * *

"Madeline- But van you imagine the troubles for a little girl no bigger than your thumb? Hmm?"


	2. Bientôt

It's been some time since I've had the inspiration to write one of these (those reading _Broken for the Forgotten _know what I'm talking about). However, I want you all to know, I have not dropped that story! I'm just having some writers block with it…

Anyway, I'd been thinking about doing this one for a while and finally decided to give it a go. It will be probably be following the movie for the most part here at the beginning, but branch outward later on when the action and adventure start up. (If you have never seen this movie, you are missing out!)

**Copyrights: I don't own Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina or Axis Powers Hetalia.**

Yes, I am using Google Translator for the non-english. Just so you know.

* * *

**19 years later…**

"Madeline! Where are you?"

"Papa! Help!"

Francis carefully scanned his surroundings, as he couldn't follow his beloved daughter's voice for it was far too quiet, looking for any traces of the teen. Seeing a faint glimmer of red near the dog house (because Madeline just had to keep the stray mutt that she found after it wandered onto their grounds, despite it being 10 times her size), Francis walked swiftly over.

"Kumajiro… Where is _mon petit ange?"_

The snow pelted dog merely yawned, having been awakened from his name again, before raising his black eyes up to his master's father.

"Who?"  
Francis sighed, not even bothering to question as to why the dog was talking and gently lifted up the mutt's paw. There, grinning up at him like she hadn't just been nearly crushed by her pet (again), Madeline lay.

"Bonjour Papa, thanks for the rescue."

"Madeline…"

Madeline braced herself for another lecture on sleeping outside with the dog, but wasn't too surprised when it didn't come.

"Come on inside, it's dinner time."

"You're not mad, eh?"

Francis, placing his daughter onto his shoulder, simply smiled and walked into their farm house.

* * *

"Papa… Can you read me a story before bed, like when I was younger?"

"Why of course."

Drying his hands of soapy dish-water, Francis carefully chose Madeline's favorite book down from its place on the shelf and sat in the nearby chair.

"Which story should we read today?"

"Oh, Papa, please. Are there any stories about… about little people?"

Glancing for s moment at his child, the French man flipped through the book's chapters, reading each title with careful thought.

"Well, as a matter of fact, there are, mon ange. Look."

Madeline gently slid from her French father's shoulder down onto the pages he'd stopped on, her eyes widening at the pictures that lay there. Tiny people, with mushroom houses of all colors and design, littered the page, none any bigger than Madeline herself.

"Oh, they are little, just like me! But- But what are those?"

Francis's eyes followed to where she pointed, smiling at her fascination.

"They're wings, Madeline. These are fairies, and fairies have wings so they can fly."

Madeline gasped, clinging to her papa's shirt as he turned the page. Looking fondly at the new picture of two fairies, Madeline had a question pop into her mind.

"Papa, have you ever seen a fairy?"

"Well, I thought I did once, a long time ago."

"Really?"

Francis couldn't help but laugh at the adoring look his sweet Madeline was giving him, her violet eyes nearly the size on marbles.

"Yes, and here," he gestured to the fair looking figures dressed in royal clothes and jewels. "the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding because they are in amour."

"And they live happily ever after."

"Usually, mon ange."

"Hmm." Madeline walked around the illustration, eyes never leaving the prince's beautifully drawn face. "I-I suppose i-it works best if, uh, if two people are a-about the s-same size, eh."

"Yes, of-of course."

"Yes. Well… Well, that's not fair. I-I-I must be the only little person in the whole world."

Francis sighed, seeing the miniscule tears beginning to whell up in his daughters eyes.

"Oh, but, mon petit ange… If it's real amour, no amount of difference should make a difference, so don't ever wish to be anything but what you are. Promise?"

Madeline smiled slightly at the French man's words, before screaming at the sound of the old clock's chimes for 9 o'clock.

"Bedtime, mon ange. It's been a long day."

Madeline yawned in agreement, wiping the remainder of her tears away before allowing her papa to carry her to her room. Children's toys, much too big for Madeline, littered the floor and shelves of her bedroom. Her bed lay near the stained glass window of many colors, made of an old walnut shell and some feather bedding.

"Papa… Could you, um, could you leave the book open, eh? I-I'd like to look at the picture's as I fall asleep."

Francis nodded with a sigh, setting the book in an standing position on the first illustration of a fairy and his purple mushroom home.

"There."

"Bonne nuit, papa."

"Bonne nuit, Madeline. Faites de beaux rêves."

Francis turned to leave, when he nearly tripped over Kumajiro.

"Kumajiro, how did you… Non, never mind, I don't want to know."

Madeline watched as her father left into the hall, blowing out the candles as he went. Slowly she crawled out of her bed, walking slowly, to the story book. Gazing at the fairy, Madeline let her imagination takeover, she gave a graceful curtsy and began to dance in slow, but naturally accurate steps.

"Je sais qu'il ya quelqu'un, quelque part, quelqu'un ...  
Qui est sûr de me trouver bientôt.

Après la pluie va, il ya des arcs en ciel.  
Je suis sûr que je trouverai mon arc bientôt ...

Bientôt il ne sera pas juste faire semblant.  
Bientôt, une fin heureuse.

L'amour, ce que tu m'entends?  
Si vous êtes près de moi,  
hant eta chanson,  
Bien sûr et fort,  
Et …

Bientôt …"

Stopping at the sight a of a very much awake now Kumajiro, Madeline sighed with a smile and pet his chilled nose.

"Kuma… I wonder… I wonder if there really are such things as fairies."

"Who?"

"Madeline, I feed you, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

* * *

**The song that Canada is singing:**

**English version: http:/ www. youtube .com/****watch?v=be5uCxR_yKk**

**French version: http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=xKi5sMAQ9mw**

**(Remove the spaces)**


	3. Coulisses

The cool autumn hair blew through the trees around the little farm house. Leaves of once emerald green now, as though by magic, change suddenly to shades of brilliant reds and gold. A grand trumpet fair can be heard by all nature, flying through the shrubs and vines. Lead by common white butterflies, the fairy court zips along the country side, celebrating the autumn season. Sitting on a flower carriage of gold lays the great king of fairies, Ludwig, and his wife, Queen (King?) Feliciano.

"Ve, Ludwig. Gilbert is missing again."

Ludwig glanced back to an ivory butterfly, covered with flowers and ribbons, only to see that, instead of an older brother, his partner was right. This caused the king to sigh in aggravation.

"So he is."

"Ludwig,_ cara_, I think he feels a bit silly riding that white butterfly we gave him…"

"Why should he feel silly?"

"Well… It doesn't make quite the right impression on the young uomini and donne."

"Well, what about the impression on the court! He already has embarrassed himself in front of them once by flirting with that Hungarian wife. (She should've hit him with that pan harder…) Feliciano, _meine Liebe_, its autumn now, and we've begun the Golding of the Leaves. He should be here!"

"Ve…"

"He's probably going hurt himself while flying around the vales on that crazy chick of his. He's the crown prince for heaven's sake."

"Ludwig, I'm sure Gilbert is just hanging out with his friends!"

"That's what worries me…"

* * *

_"__Bien sûr et fort,__et bientôt …"_

"Whoa! Gilbird, I think I just heard something awesome! Go back!"

The tiny yellow chick protested this change in flight (we still don't know how he's flying…), but stopped to follow his suddenly missing owner to the nearby sill. Peering inside alongside the white haired fairy, Gilbird saw the girl whom had attracted his awesome friend's attention. Graceful steps she took, making her red-rimmed, white dress flow out around her white legs and revealing her bright red slippers that covered dainty feet. The light of the moon shining in made her golden hair have an almost silver tint to it that made even that odd curl of hers shine and glitter like starlight.

_"__Mein Gott ... Was für eine schöne Stimme! I wonder who she is… I'd better check her- I mean this out."_

Gilbird watched as his owner snuck in through the crack in the beautiful colored window that they'd just been peering through, tempted to try and stop him but deciding to let him be in the end.

Madeline continued to dance with her imaginary prince, humming her song the whole way with precise steps; entirely unaware of the new presence now hiding behind her illustration. Soon her steps slowed and she gazed longingly at the fairy in the picture.

"Oh, you have to go now? I see. You are a wonderful dancer, eh."

Madeline turned away from the prince's face to look up at the stars shining through her window.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Knowing no answer would come, Madeline resumed her dance silently wishing for her dream prince to be true. Gilbert, seeing a chance to "cut in", made his way out from behind the drawing and directly into Madeline's dance steps.

"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Startled violet eyes met arrogant crimson eyes, causing Madeline to cry out (still not loud enough for anyone but Gilbert to hear) and dash inside of the nearby tea kettle.

"Hey, wait! Come back! The awesome me didn't mean to scare you!"

Flying to the edge of the kettles opening Gilbert slowly glanced inward, finding the frightened girl almost instantly. Madeline looked upward at her pursuer, taking in his features as he tried to coax her out.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so… Will you come out?"

Taking the sudden gentleness in the man's garnet gaze as a sign of sincerity, Madeline slowly crawled through the spout of the kettle, receiving help as soon as her upper torso was revealed. Upon closer exception Gilbert noted that the girl in front of him was almost plain looking with her wire glasses but something was different about her, and it wasn't just her voice. Madeline felt a light blush upon her cheeks under the stranger's stare, looking away from his face to his back to find pale silver wings fluttering there.

"Hey, wait a minute! What are you staring at?"

Madeline gasped, flinching at the sound of the fairies voice, having not realized she'd been staring.

"You're… You're one of them; a fairy."

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm the most awesome fairy there is!"

"I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world!"

"You live a pretty sheltered life, don't you?"

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at the girl's statement, however stopping short at the sound of a growl echoing out from behind his awesome form. Madeline moved quickly between the rude fairy and the now no-longer-slumbering Kumajiro.

"Kuma, no, no, no. He's a…. He's a friend! Look. Uh, bonjour, my name is Madeline. H-How do you do, eh? Uh, thank you-thank you for coming to v-visit!"

Gilbert, quickly catching onto the play the girl was giving, sheathed the sword he had drawn at the dog's presence.

"No, trouble at all; my awesomeness is pleased to be here!"

Kumajiro blinked confusedly between his owner and the stranger before making a content sigh and curling back to sleep. Madeline and Gilbert looked at each other slowly, letting out a sigh of relief before laughing slightly at each other's expressions.

"I'm sorry about that, eh."

"Never mind, the awesome me forgives you, schönen Madeline. I'm Gilbert the Awesome!"

"Gilbert the Awesome…?"

Gilbert glared at Madeline as she began laughing at his introduction, wrapping the girl into a headlock, grinding his fist into the top of her head (gently though) as though they were old friends rough-housing.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"N-nothing! I just thought it fit you really w-well, eh!"

"Really?"

"O-Oui, now would you please let go, eh? C'est vraiment commençait à faire mal ..."

"Ich möchte lieber nicht."

"W-What did you s-say?"

"Nothing important!"

Madeline rubbed her head softly; straighten out the curls that had been messed up. Gilbert watched her, a feeling welling up from deep inside that he couldn't explain, and, frankly, he didn't even want to.

"Gilbert… Tell me about the fairy court. Is there a-a-a prince?"

Gilbert held back a laugh as he saw the honest curiosity sparkling in those large, amethyst eyes.

"J-Ja… A pretty awesome one at that."

"He must be terribly handsome."

"Oh, he is."

"Strong and brave"

"None like him (or as awesome)."

"I would l-love to meet the p-prince."

"Oh, believe me, I'll tell him."

"Oh, merci."

"Nichts zu danken."

A high pitched chirp sent both Madeline and Gilbert flying away from each other, both suddenly aware that they had been subconsciously drawing closer to the other.

"W-What was that?"

"That's my currently un-awesome friend, Gilbird. I left him waiting on the sill, so he's probably mad that I've spend so much time in here."

"O-oh! Well, why didn't you say something? Come on!"

Gilbert blushed madly at the sudden contact of Madeline entwining his hand with hers, quickly being tugged along by her surprising strength. Madeline gasped at the size of the large bird (in comparison to her), slowly reaching out to touch his soft feathers.

"Il est étonnant."

Taking whatever the girl said as a complement, Gilbird chirped happily, leaning into her caresses. Gilbert thought that he might die at the awesome cuteness that was radiating off of the two, especially when Madeline started to giggle.

"Your feathers are tickling me, Gilbird!"

"Hey, would you like to go for a spin?"

Madeline looked cautiously from Gilbert to her window, worried that her father might wake up but unable to ignore the strange feelings in her stomach. It felt as though she had butterflies lounged inside of her, which tripled as soon as she nodded yes.

"Come on then! Let's go!"

Helping Madeline up onto Gilbird's back, Gilbert whispered something to him that Madeline couldn't here. Gilbird lifted up into the air and zoomed off towards the fields and water-lily covered swamps.

"This is amazing- no, this is awesome! Oh, I wish I had wings!"

Gilbert smirked at this, fighting down the blush of how cute the girl would look with wings (not to mention her rather large "tracks of land" pressed against his back.

"Who knows, maybe someday you will!"

The sounds of Madeline's laughter chimed throughout the tall grasses and deep waters, charming the night creatures out of their to see who could be having so much fun. Gilbert (not being one to be out shined easily) decided that now was as good of time to direct attention back to himself.

"Lass mich deine Flügel sein,  
Lassen Sie mich Ihre einzige Liebe sein,  
Lass mich dich weit über die Sterne.

Lass mich deine Flügel sein,  
Lassen Sie mich Ihnen hoch über Lift,  
Alles, was wir der wird bald unser sein Traum.

Alles, was Sie sich wünschen,  
Gar nichts ...  
Jeden Tag nehme ich dich höher,  
Und ich lass dich nie fallen."

Madeline blushed and had to cling tightly to Gilbert's neck as he lifted her from Gilbird's back, midair from surprise.

"Lass mich deine Flügel sein,  
Lassen Sie hinter der Welt Sie wissen,  
Für eine andere Welt der wundersame Dinge.

Wir werden sehen, das Universum,  
Und Tanz auf Saturns Ringe!

Fliege mit mir, und ich werde deine Flügel sein."

His words were a mystery to her but somehow she managed to catch the meaning behind them and accepted his "challenge".

"Alles, was Sie sich wünschen,  
Überhaupt nichts."

"Tout et n'importe quoi."

"Jeden Tag nehme ich dich höher,  
Und ich lass dich nie fallen!"

In a fit of passion at accepting his raw new feelings Gilbert released his hold on Madeline, sending her falling towards the waters below. Quickly he recovered and caught her long before her body even neared the chilled waters.

"Vous serez mes ailes,"

"Lass mich deine Flügel sein,"

"Vous serez mon seul amour."

"Machen Sie sich bereit für eine andere Welt wundersame Dinge!"

"Des choses merveilleuses sont sûrs de se produire."

Stopping to shortly rest his wings on a lily-pad, Madeline grabbed onto Gilbert's hands and forced him into a dance- their steps following each others in harmony.

"We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings!"

"Der Himmel ist nicht weit."

"Heaven est l'endroit où vous vous trouvez."

"Stay with me,

And let me (you) be your (my) wings!"

Flying upward into the sky, Gilbert and Madeline flew off to where Gilbird was waiting for them so that Madeline could return home, both unaware of the effect their declaration had left on the people of the tiny river boat that had been floating on the water next to the lily-pad they'd been dancing upon.

"Ay, pero que voz mas bonita! This voice is _fantasica_!"

"Mama, I love her."

* * *

Okay... So that's chapter 2. Umm... The woman speaking Spanish is my OC-Mexico because I couln't think of anyone else to put there. As for the person declaring love for Madeline, well... You'll just have to wait and see (or take a guess if you feel lucky).

Umm... The song is suppost to be part in English, French, and mostly German (since Gilbert sings the most here). By changing it to their more comfortable speech I feel it makes them feel more shy about the new feelings that they share, and the english parts are where they are singing together (at the same time).

Here's links to the song:

English: http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=C9dud8gFRT8

French-Canadian: http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=GYD9ocpO5U4

German: http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=UuBdZfviMQA


End file.
